


It's Only (A Matter of Time)

by redhairgreeneyes (orphan_account)



Category: Titans (Comics), Titans/ Young Justice: Graduation Day, Titans: Rebirth
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:46:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23316367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/redhairgreeneyes
Summary: Donna Troy remembers everything
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	It's Only (A Matter of Time)

Donna Troy remembers when she first became a Titan. She was 13 years old and had just come to the Man’s World. She remembers that time so vividly. She met her best friends, the grooviest bunch there ever was. The year was 1966.

Donna Troy remembers when the original Titans disbanded. She was 16 years old and felt like she had known her friends for a lifetime. They parted on good terms, but after that it seemed like something was missing in her life. She did have a life before the Teen Titans, right? The year was 1978. 

Donna Troy remembers when the New Teen Titans were formed. She was 18 years old and everything was going to be fine. She was on a team with a couple of her old friends and she is making new friends. Everything is fine. The year was 1980.

Donna Troy remembers when she fell in love. She was 18 years old and he was 29. He was wonderful, she was wonderful, and everything was wonderful. She loved him, she loved him, she loved him. The year was 1981.

Donna Troy remembers when the universe changed. She was 18 years old and everything seemed so wrong. Things that she knows happen did not actually happen. What is wrong with her? Is she going crazy? The year was 1984. 

Donna Troy remembers when she had a baby. She was 20 years old and she loved Robbie so much. Then Terry decided that she was too dangerous and took him away. Her friends tried to comfort her, but that was her little boy and she could not see him. The year was 1992. 

Donna Troy remembers when her husband and son died. She was 23 years old and they were killed in an accident. All of that time that the Team Titans spent trying to kill her and Robbie was all for naught. He was dead anyway. The year was 1997.

Donna Troy remembers when she was erased from the timeline. She was 24 years old and no one remembered her. She might as well not have never existed according to her best friends. Why, her? The year was 1998.

Donna Troy remembers when the Titans reformed. She was 25 years old and insecure about herself. Because everything about her is from Wally’s memories, does she truly exist? She has to push on because the others need her to be strong, the others need her to be strong. The year was 1999.

Donna Troy remembers dying. She was 25 years old and fighting an evil robot Superman. Why couldn’t her troubles ever be normal? She had looked over and her best friend was about to be killed. She jumped in front of him and died instead. The last thing she saw was his face breaking. The year was 2003. 

Donna Troy remembers when she was brought about to life. She was 25 years old and she had to be brought back to life. The word normal really has never gone anywhere near her life. She doesn’t truly remember what happened, but she knows it did. How long was she dead? The year was 2005.  
  
Donna Troy remembers when time seemed to go backward. She was 11 years old again and going to the Man’s World for the first time. Time repeated itself and got all jumbled up. She is just confused. Why is this happening to her and her friends? The year was 2008.

Donna Troy remembers when Barry Allen created Flashpoint. She was 27 years old and 9 years old and 18 years old and 23 years old at once. There was nothing right with this new world. Something was missing, someone was missing, someones were missing. The year was 2011.

Donna Troy remembers when she found the Titans again. She was 23 years old and the parts of her that were gone were back again. Her family was together again, Everything was perfect because they were together again. Nothing would stop them. The year was 2016.

Donna Troy remembers when she fell apart. She was 24 years old and everything inside her hurts. Everything was falling apart. She had just been to two funerals of her best friends when she got a call saying her best friend, brother, had been shot in the head. Oh Gods above why is everything so hard? The year was 2018.

Donna Troy remembers everything. She was every age, at every point in her life. The promises that have been broken. The times she had looked up to the stars she is looking at right now. The little voice inside of her screams and her anger grows. They will pay. Titans Together, Titans Forever, right? The year was 2019. 

**Author's Note:**

> Read, Review, and Review my other stories please and check out my tumblr @teamcaptainamerica if you want to (ignore the url it is a DC blog)


End file.
